Lovestruck
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Felicity goes on the worst date of her life, on the worst day of her life. Can one kiss from a stranger change that? Changed to a multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the show or the characters mentioned, just borrowing them for some fun.**

I really like this show and think Oliver and Felicity as a couple would be pretty awesome. I'm not sure where I'm going with this but I had to write it down, so I did, and now I'm posting it. Enjoy!

**************************************************************************OLICITY*******

I made my way out of the club, thankful I was able to hear again. That had to have been the worst date of the century.

I didn't want to go out tonight. Walter was missing. Oliver was lying to me, using me in some way I wasn't sure of yet. The new intern spilled coffee down my chest ruining my favorite blouse. And to top it all off my mother had arranged for me to go out on a blind date I didn't want to be a part of. I wanted to forget about this dreadful day and stay at home curled up in my tub with a glass of wine and a good book.

However, my mother felt it was about time I get myself back out in the field, and I was out of excuses as to why I could say no.

So I dolled myself up, put a little effort into my appearance. I even put on a new dress and went to the club where I was supposed to be meeting him, ready to put myself out there.

Robert Johnson, the grandson of my mother's neighbor, had to have been the most egotistical jerk born into this world. He was an accountant for some law firm downtown, which he made a point of bringing up only after every other word that came out of his mouth. He was good looking and he knew it. From the moment I introduced myself I could tell he was thinking he could do better. The fact that he had scoped the place for a more suitable offer not five minutes into our conversation just furthered my suspicions. When the waitress came over to get our drink orders and he spent the entire time staring at her breasts, I decided it was time for me to leave. I faked a migraine, apologized, and ran the hell out of there.

I mentally cursed myself for wasting a new dress on that lowlife. I put on extra makeup. I curled my hair! And for nothing.

As I waited at the curb for a cab, a man in a suit ran by almost knocking me over. I wobbled and braced myself for the fall. Before I could hit the ground however, I found myself wrapped in another strangers arms.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice asked. My glasses managed to fall off my face in the scuffle and all I could was a large green blur.

"I'm, I'm fine thanks." I managed to choke out, as my heart thumped in my chest. I thought for sure I was going to hit the floor and end up scratched up with bruises but this man saved me.

I leaned up to peck his check, a way of showing my appreciation for catching me. Only, without my glasses I was as blind as a bat and mistook his lips for a check and ended up planting a kiss dead center on his mouth.

I then tried brushing it off as a simple 'thanks for saving my life' kind of kiss, but the second out lips touched a fire ignited inside of me. A moan escaped my lips as they parted to grant him entrance. Before I could even begin to feel embarrassed by my eagerness over having been without a man so long, he groaned into my mouth letting me know the feeling was mutual. I affected him just as much as he did me. That thought alone had my toes curling. I grabbed him by his hood, pulling him down closer to me. He brought his hands up to cup my face tilting my head back, pouring himself into the moment.

Our tongues clashed with each other's, making my knees grow weak. This was the kind of kiss you saw in the movies; not expected to happen in real life.

My track record for kissing partners wasn't long but the few I had never made me feel like this. There was so much raw passion and heat in one mind blowing kiss.

I opened my eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the man who rescued me from the unwanted bruising only to come across blurred vision, and not just because I didn't have my glasses on.

Though, having seemingly read my mind he bent to retrieve them, placing one finale kiss to my forehead as he pressed the plastic eyewear into my hands.

I looked down and immediately I slipped them on, grateful to be able to see again. I cleared my throat, suddenly ashamed of my own attack on the man that had helped me. I never did anything like this. What was I supposed to say?

However, when I looked up to thank him I realized he had vanished. I glanced down the street just in time to see a man running around the corner with a bow and quiver slung over his back. No, impossible. No way.

I brought my fingers up to my lips, thinking I'd imagined the whole thing. Had I just made-out with the hooded vigilante? _I just made-out with the hooded vigilante._

It was just my luck that my savior had to be the number one most unattainable man Starling City had to offer. Just my luck indeed.

******************************************************************OLICITY***************

This was just an idea I had stuck in my head. I may add more to it or I may leave it as is, it all depends on whether or not anyone would like me to continue. Please leave a review, I'd appreciate the feedback. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you everyone who gave me a review, favorite, or follow. I was not expecting such a big turnout. **

**A/N:** Originally I planned to keep this a one-shot but since so many of you wanted more I decided to continue it. I chose to make this AU, so it doesn't follow the show. This is the first story I've written with original characters and I think it turned out pretty good. I know some people may not like it and I'm okay with that. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, just please don't leave nasty reviews.

My original characters are Robert, her mother, Mark, and Todd. The only two that will play a big part in the story are Mark and her mother though. I don't usually write original characters but because we don't know a lot about Felicity I gave her some back story. Mark is loosely based off of one of my best friends, the others are just characters.

**I would like to give a huge, big THANKS to beaglelover719 and Amelia-Hawke who beta read for me.**

Again, I apologize for the wait. Here's chapter two!

**********************************************************************OLICITY***********

I turned on the local news immediately feeling pathetic. I _never_ watched the news. I only turned it on these past few mornings in the hopes of seeing something about the Hood, a man I never thought twice about until Friday night when I kissed him. _Why _had I kissed him? _A complete stranger_! A stranger, who in the end turned out to be the hooded vigilante.

I barely got any sleep this weekend. Every time I closed my eyes I played that night over and over again in my head. I tossed and turned the entire night, grateful to the hot water this morning for waking me up.

I made it to work in a daze, not quite sure how I got here. The second I sat down at my desk my phone rang. Taking a glance at my coffee longingly, I reached past it to pick up the phone.

"Queen Industries IT department, how may I help you?" I answered with the usual greeting.

"Felicity?"

"Mom?"

"I have a bone to pick with you missy." She growled, clearly upset at me over something I must have done.

"Can it wait? I'm at work. I gave you this number for _emergencies_ only." I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Well this is an emergency! How am I supposed to face Heather today after the way you treated that poor boy of hers?" She questioned in a huff.

"What are you talking about?" I exhaled, realizing by the time I actually got to drink my coffee it would be cold.

"I ran into Robert as I was taking out the trash last night and he said you blew him off." She told me.

"Since when do you take out the trash?" I asked suspiciously, knowing full and well that she waited up for him to get home and used taking out the garbage as an excuse.

"Don't try and change the subject with me young lady. I want to know why you left claiming a headache." She complained.

"Are you kidding me? I'm working. Or at least trying to!" I hissed, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

Not easy to break she fused, "I'm not hanging up until I get an answer."

"Seriously mom?" I pleaded. When she didn't budge I sighed and decided to clue her in and get it over with. "I left because Robert was a pig. He gave me a headache just _looking_ at him. His ego is off the charts, he's so full of himself! I left because I didn't want to waste an entire evening watching him stare at the waitress' breasts and all the other women around me for that matter. Now, I love you, but I really have to get back to work. I know you think you're doing what's best for me but _please_ no more blind dates!" I begged.

"I can't make any promises." She muttered into the receiver before hanging up.

Groaning, I dropped my head to my desk hitting it repeatedly on the black wrist rest in front of my keyboard wondering if all mothers behaved like mine. Were they all as nosy and annoying as mine? Or did I just win the jackpot for most obnoxious mother in the history of parenthood?

"Rough morning?" Oliver's voice interrupted.

Immediately my head popped up from the desk as I smoothed out my hair attempting to fix it. "Oliver. I mean Mr. Queen. No, I mean Oliver." I jumbled my words together, remembering he asked me to call him by his first name. "What can I do for you?" I asked plastering on a smile.

Clearly amused by me he tried to fight the corner of his mouth from turning up. "I can't get my phone to work."

"Have you tried charging it?" I suggested lamely.

Nodding his head he responded, "Yes I tried that already."

"Right, of course!" I palmed my forehead. "Can I look at it and give it back to you this afternoon?"

"Sure, that would be great thanks." He smiled at me before leaving, filling my stomach with butterflies and my head with fantasies.

"No problem." I replied long after he was gone.

Why did I always have to act like a blubbering idiot around him? Apparently I can kiss someone I don't even know with no problem at all, but forming a complete sentence when talking to my boss, _someone I see practically every day,_ forget about it.

"He is yummy." My coworker Mark agreed as if he were reading my thoughts.

My eyes bulged as I turned to look at him. "Stop it! What if he hears you?" I shushed.

He rolled his eyes at me patting my shoulder gently. "Oh please Boo he's already gone."

"Still, he's our boss. And you have a boyfriend! Remember Todd?" I asked him moving back to sit behind my computer.

"Yes, and we have an agreement. I can look, I just can't touch." He winked, following my actions sitting at his own desk across from mine.

Ignoring him I picked up Oliver's phone to examine it and try to figure out what was wrong. After checking it thoroughly I came to the conclusion that he just needed a new battery, problem solved.

"Hey didn't you have a date last night?" Mark asked popping his head up from his work.

I looked up at him and groaned. "Not you too."

"Come on, how'd it go! Did he bring rain to your desert?" He asked leaning over his desk eagerly.

"Mark!" I blushed. It was one thing that he knew I hadn't had sex in a while, but I didn't want the entire office to know as well.

"Baby doll that drought of yours has gone on for far too long. You need to get some."

"Yeah, well it's not going to happen with him, the guy was a player." I repeated to him what I had told my mother earlier in the morning.

"Well that's just his loss. All the good ones are either taken or unavailable." He sighed, making me think of my own unattainable, new secret crush.

He noticed this and squealed. "Oh my god!"

"What?" I barely managed to say. I hated how easily he read me. My heart rate increased because I knew I'd have to tell him now.

"You like a married man!" He speculated.

"No!" I exclaimed a little too loudly, surprised by the accusation.

His head tilted to the side with a raised brow as he crossed his arms looking over at me not believing it.

"He's not married." At least I didn't think so, I hoped not.

"But there is a man?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Triple M?" He asked, using the shared nickname we had for Oliver Queen. Man, mysterious, and muscular.

"I wish it were that simple." I sighed.

"Hot damn who is it?" He asked jumping up from his desk to come crouch down beside mine.

"I'm going to tell you something and I need you to promise me you won't freak out or tell anyone else, including Todd." I ordered, putting on my serious face.

"Oh goodie, gossip! My lips are sealed, I won't tell a soul!" He jumped up and down ecstatically before bending back down so I could whisper to him.

"I kissed somebody last night." I confessed, happy to finally be able to tell someone.

"Who?" He gasped in shock.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? That is so unlike you, you slut!" He teased slapping my arm playfully.

Taking a deep breath I explained what happened. "He was wearing a hood, I couldn't see his face."

"Ooh like a hooded vigilante wannabe?"

"No, exactly like him. Like it _was _the hooded vigilante." I admitted.

His mouth dropped open, "No way! Oh my god!"

"Yes! And now I can't stop thinking about it. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. Girls always fall for the bad boy it's in your DNA." He chuckled.

"Really?"

"Don't tell me you disagree? Tall, dark, and mysterious is what women want! Why do you think Oliver gets so much attention?" He scoffed.

"He's rich. He has a pretty face, and a good personality. He's smart, easy on the eyes. And even though I've never had any sort of physical relationship with him, I can tell you just by looking at him he's good in the sack and wouldn't leave you disappointed or unsatisfied." I replied with confidently. Heck, I'm pretty sure I _could_ get off just looking at him.

"How often do you think about him like this?" He asked curiously.

"Every other time I look at him." I admitted.

"Did you feel this way earlier?" He inquired eagerly waiting for my answer.

I shook my head. "No."

"How about now?" He questioned grinning mischievously. It wasn't until I looked up and it was too late to know, Oliver was back.

********************************************************************OLICITY*************

I promise I will update more frequently now that I know where this story is going. Feedback would be great, so please review!


End file.
